Bella's Angel
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: attacked, she is saved by an Angel or so she calls him. he is her savior her saving Grace he is Emmett Cullen. she is Isabella Swan homeless teen who just needs to catch a break. trigger warnings for sexual abuse and attack.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

Pain shot through my body, I wished I was dead, I was sure I would be soon. Another fist on my face. He'd already raped me once. When would he give up and put me out of my misery? He had grabbed me as I walked down the street trying to find somewhere to stay out of the way for the day. That had been my day since running away from my latest foster home.

Every day trying to stay alive, trying to stay out of trouble, now I just wanted to die, I'd never seen the man before, I never wanted to see him again. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to be anywhere but that filthy alley with this monster on top of me.

"Hey, What are you doing?" I heard the shout, I didn't know where it came from, I didn't really care, I felt the weight being lifted off me, I heard a thud, I gasped, I felt like I could finally breath.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes looking up into the blue eyes of who could only be an angel. "I'm calling 911 the ambulance and police will be here soon, don't worry about him." He spat and with some pain I moved my head and saw my attacker whoever he was, was knocked out on the ground.

I was having trouble breathing, I sputtered. "Shit." I heard the man saying, I tasted blood. Moments later the sounds of police and ambulance swirled around me.

"Are you the man who called 911?" I heard a voice I recognized but couldn't place at that moment.

"Yes Emmett Cullen, I was walking down the street when I heard noises so I went to investigate, that's when I found…" I don't know what else he said at that moment a women was leaning over me.

"Can you tell me your name?" I shook my head, I couldn't even speak.

"Isabella." I couldn't look but someone seemed to know me. It was the same voice I had recognized earlier when he was talking to my angel.

"is that her name?" the woman who I could only guess was an EMT asked.

"Yes Isabella Swan." The man who must have been an officer answered.

"Not chief Swan's daughter?" the woman gasped.

"Yes." I could hear the sadness in the other man's voice.

"Okay dear we're going to take you to the hospital." The woman said. I finally got a look at the police officer and realized it was Officer Tyler Crowly.

"Oh Bella," I heard him sigh sadly. The angel said something and I heard an okay come from officer Crowly as I was loaded into the ambulance and the angel came with me.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." The angel finally told me his name. "I requested you go to the hospital my dad works at he'll take care of you I promise," and for the first time since my parents had died, I actually believed someone was going to help me. Who ever Emmett Cullen was he was my savior.

I hurt all over, we made it to the hospital and I was unloaded from the ambulance, I felt someone take my hand it must have been Emmett, well part of me wanted to pull away, to never be touch again. Something about his touch soothed me.

"Lauren call my father." I heard Emmett' s voice command someone named Lauren.

"Emmett?" I heard shock from whoever Lauren was.

"Now there is no time." He snapped. I was taken into a room, he never left my side. Then what felt like forever but was probably on a few moments another voice joined. It was a man with blond hair and a doctors coat. I had to guess he was Emmett's father.

"Bella, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my nurse Lauren." He pointed towards a blond girl at his side. "We need to examine you Bella and get the evidence to the police okay?" I could only shakily nod. "Emmett son please go wait out in the waiting room." He directed the angel I felt a lose when he let go of my hand and left the room.

I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see anyone, I tried to make myself not feel as they examined me, and collected the evidence they needed. At one point the nurse Lauren helped me into a gown. I laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why did this happen? I just stared, I was once a happy go lucky girl with two loving parents. Then their was a car accident and they died on a slippery road one late fall night, and I was shoved into foster care. One home after another for a year and a half until I turned sixteen and ran away from the last one. I had been living on the street since then.

Then this had happened, because of course it did. I seemed to be a magnet for everything bad.

"Bella we're going to take you up to a private room now okay." I heard Doctor Cullen's voice and looked over at him.

I nodded. I still hadn't talked, I knew I could I just felt like all the words I wanted to say were stuck in my throat. I didn't know where I would go now. Could I escape out of the hospital without them seeing me. I knew if I didn't, they would thrust me back into another foster home. Another living hell. I wasn't safe no matter where I went.

I wondered where Emmett the Angel had went. I scoffed softly at myself, I figured he

Had gotten tired of playing the hero and went about his own life. The story of my life, all alone against the world. That was until two days later when I would find out just how very wrong I was. He was going to be my saving grace, my angel my Emmett.

A/N okay so this is going to be a really tough story to write, I can only do this if I know People want to read this so send in your reviews, your favs and your follows, next up will be Emmett's POV and you'll learn about him and his family and see how he will Bella's Saving grace.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Emmett POV

I had been walking around down town waiting for the movie I wanted to see to start when I heard the noise and saw the man on top of the girl. I rushed forward and pulled him off of her punching him in the face, when I was sure he was down I rushed to the girls side and called 911. This poor girl. She was battered, she was bruised and she didn't seem to want to open her eyes though I knew she was awake. She cracked her eyes open and looked at her attacker laying knocked on the ground. I wanted to shield her from the pain. I heard the sirens coming and met the police officer.

I explained to him what had happened. I found out the girls name was Isabella and her father must be a police officer but from the sad looks on everyone's face I had a feeling something bad had happened to her family.

"Can I go in the ambulance with her?" I asked the officer. He looked at me a moment before saying

"Okay."

I climbed into the back of the ambulance and instructed them to take me to my father's hospital. When I saw Lauren in the ER I told her I needed my father right then. I stayed with her until my father told me to wait out in the waiting room and then I paced. Back and forth.

"She's a foster kid, or she should be." I looked over and saw Officer Crowly talking to a nurse. "We got a report that she ran away awhile ago but we couldn't find her. "Her parents died and it… she never recovered. We tried to look out for her but she got lost in the system." He shook his head sadly.

My heart stopped, she had ran away, she was on the streets, so vulnerable I knew what I had to do. I walked out of the hospital and walked home. Luckily it wasn't far away. I would have walked forever if I had to though.

"Mom." I shouted as I came into the house slamming the door.

"Emmett, I just got Adam down for his nap." Rosalie hissed.

"Sorry, sorry." I said as my mom came into the room.

"Emmett what's wrong?"

"Do we have room for someone else?" I was jumpy.

"What?" my looked at me like I'd lost my mind "Well I mean we do have that one extra room but why?"

I took a deep breath and explained to my mom and Rose then Alice, Edward and Jasper when they came in what was happening. I heard Rose crying softly and knew this was tough for her with her own recent history.

"I'll talk to your father." She sighed.

I just went to my room and thought about everything. I was the only biological child of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They were never blessed with more children. So they decided to foster to adopt. Edward had came to us first. I was three and he was two. His parents had both died from bad cases of the flu and Edward had been left all alone in the world. He was officially adopted a year later. Alice came to us when I was 6 Edward was 5 and she was 3. She came from an abusive home and for the first year and a half in the home she would flinch away from anyone. It took a lot to be able to adopt Alice but finally she was officially a Cullen.

The most recent additions to our household were Rosalie Hale and her son Adam. Rose had came to use only a year prior with 8 months pregnant after having been raped by a boy in her neighborhood and kicked out of her house. She didn't want to be adopted, I didn't blame her, she was a mother herself seventeen, oh and their was the little fact that her and Edward were trying to figure out if they matched or not. She had drawn close to Edward ever since she had arrived and he had been her protector every since.

Then there was Jasper Whitlock. He had came Just a few months ago. He had ran away from Foster home after foster home. I really don't know what got him into Foster care, he doesn't talk about it. He also seems really drawn to Alice.

I jumped when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called out.

"Emmett." My dad said coming into the room.

"Yes." I looked up at him.

"I have talked to your mother." He sighed sitting down and looking at me. "Why do you want this girl to come?"

"I feel like I need to protect her." I said. Looking down at my hands. She deserves a chance, she's lost her parents, and look at what that monster did to her." I spat, thinking of the slim ball I had pulled off of him. "She has obviously had a tough time, I heard the cop saying she ran from her foster home and her parents had died, her dad was a cop." I shook my head sadly. "I think we can help her.

"I agree son. I am going to go talk to our lawyer and try to find out who Bella's case worker is, we'll get her here, we'll give her a chance."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Two days later we got the information that my father and mother were approved as Foster parents for one Isabella Swan and I went to see her, I had been keeping away from her. Afraid to get to close just to have her ripped away and disappear into the night. Now I could protect her. Now she was safe and I knew it. I knocked on her door. She looked up and a bright blinding smile came across her face. "My Angel." She said softly.

I had no idea what she was talking about but I blushed. I walked farther into the room and sat down on a chair beside her. My hand itched to takes hers and she seemed to know it because she reached out her hand and grabbed mine.

I felt whole, I felt complete. I would protect her.

A/N next up Bella finding out that she's going to the Cullen's how will she feel about all this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed.


End file.
